Just So You Know
by Lone19Wolf59
Summary: She was THE Alice after all, Bella's best friend and dear sister. She knew everything and saw everything. Of course, even with future seeing abilities, she never saw this coming. Any of it.


**This is my first time publishing any of my writings and had it not been for some much needed encouragement from my friends I would've never published it. So I hope you enjoy. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or characters!**

Just So You Know

At one point in time I'd watched them in awe. The way they interacted and enjoyed each other's presence was cute and sometimes fairly amusing if a blush or two was involved. Those times, however, had long since passed. Watching them these days was somewhat an annoying tedious task. Over the last twenty years I had watched as Bella and Edward continues to bask in each other's love. Or at least, what they believed was love. Edward didn't pay as much attention to Bella as I did. I mean I was _the_ Alice, Bella's greatest friend and sister. He, I had deduced, was either very good at pretending not to notice Bella's confusion and obvious turmoil over the years or was truly just that clueless. I on the other hand made sure to know every last physical and mental detail about the youngest vampire girl of twenty years. As of five years ago Bella's demeanor had changed greatly. Well greatly for someone like myself who, as I stated a moment ago, made it her lifelong mission to know and understand everything that was Bella. Edward hadn't noticed it, but Bella had become more reserved around him. She didn't seem to crave his touch and closeness like she once had. Immediately my mind swam around thoughts of abuse. The idea was farfetched considering Bella was a vampire now and any abuse from Edward would lead to possible confrontation. I mean Bella had only just come out of the newborn stage meaning her strength and speed were still greater than Edward's and her control a bit below. I searched the future for any evidence that may confirm my theory. Before long I had sat Bella down herself and asked for an answer. She, of course, shot the thought down stating I'd be the first person she'd come to if Edward ever reached that point. I believed her too.

Five years went by and things only worsened. Bella never kissed Edward in public anymore, and, based on how little we were asked to be excused from the house, they never participated in 'couple activities' anymore either. Another matter of importance and concern was the fact that Bella and Edward's wedding, which was obviously being planned by the one and only me, had been continuously put off by Bella. Every time we reached a good point in the wedding she convinced Edward to put it off a while longer with the excuse she wasn't ready. Finally, we just quit trying to plan it. We figured that when Bella was truly 'ready' then she'd come tell us and go through with it. Of course, I hadn't minded in the least that she was putting off the marriage because it meant I didn't have to go through that heartbreak yet.

Before we ask questions, yes I, Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen was eternally in love with Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. In the beginning when I first learned she would be arriving, my heart fell hard for her though I'd never laid eyes on her in reality. I was sure she was meant to be mine until my visions began displaying her relationship with Edward rather then me, which of course left me emotionally distraught. Bella finally came and, in wanting to respect my brother's possible happiness, I reluctantly stepped aside and became the adorable friend and loving sister. I envied Edward with everything I had and he knew it. There was no point in hiding my thoughts from him when I knew I couldn't keep it up for an eternity. Edward confronted me immediately after he and Bella got together. He respected that I'd allowed him the opportunity to be with Bella and understood I couldn't help who I loved. If Bella left him willing for me then he would respect her wishes and happiness but asked that I not make any purposeful moves on his mate. I complied; also promising to attempt to keep any wandering thoughts to a minimum. So imagine my surprise when Bella came to me with some not-so-terrible and then some terrible news.

"Alice? Can we talk?" I jerked away from the fantastic world of fantasy and happiness I'd created in my mind and sketchbooks to help cope with not having Bella as more than a friend or sister. Yes, in my world _everything_ went my way. My butterscotch eyes, as Bella had graciously complimented during her human days, flew over to Bella's slightly trembling form standing in my bedroom door way. Seeing the panicked 'I don't know what to do' look fly over her features, I jumped up from my place hanging off the window sill.

Our new home was quite similar to our one back in Forks, Washington. It was three stories and very wide and open to light. Much of it was lined with plate glass windows and doors. Promptly closing the door that lead into the open woods, I leaned across my chair reaching for the desk a couple feet away. I was still the shortest vampire in the family so the task wasn't exactly my easiest. Finally managing to reach the black and purple brush sitting on the desktop, I instructed Bella to come sit on the floor between my legs. This was how we found it best to communicate when Bella was troubled. I'd found her nerves calmed greatly if you brushed her hair and talked at the same time. In milliseconds she was across my room and sitting before me stiff as a dead corpse (pun intended).

"Okay Bella, what would you like to talk about?" I brought the plastic bristles down upon the girl's shiny chestnut locks. There was no denying how I loved the feel of her silk-like hair running through the spaces in my fingers where her own fingers seemed to fit perfectly. She visibly relaxed as I continued running my fingers and the bristles through her hair.

"Alice, I want to talk to you about Edward." A sudden unknown rage began to build in my chest. Had the bastard finally laid a hand on my precious Bella? Had he finally crossed a line that is to never be crossed and would have Rosalie clawing away at his face until nothing was left of it? My brushing administrations unconsciously slowed to nothing and my lips curled back over my teeth.

"What did he do! Did he hit you!" I turned Bella's shoulders to face me. Reflecting in her honey orbs I could see my own eyes had faded to pitch black oblivion. They began to frantically scan and skim every bare inch of Bella's body for any signs of marks or scars. Even as a vampire she'd always be human in my eyes, fragile and breakable.

"Tell me Bella! Did. He. Hit. You?" She pressured herself to find some reasonable answer to respond with. I took her silence as a yes.

"I'll kill him." My snarl echoed through the walls. I attempted to stand but Bella stopped me.

"Alice, Alice, no Edward hasn't hit me!" She shook my shoulders lightly trying to snap me out of my crazed fantasy of all the things I could do to Edward for laying a single out of place finger on my Bella.

"I swear to you Bella if you're lying, you'd better tell me now. I don't care how far away that son of a bitch is, I'll track his fucking ass down and rip him to shreds, burn the pieces, and dance around the flames!" The family had gone on a hunting trip the day before up in the northern area of the mountains we lived by. They wouldn't be home for another two or three days. Bella had not wanted to participate and volunteered to stay behind which of course inclined me to do so as well. There was plenty of game in the surrounding woods but as always the men and Rosalie wanted the big cats and other predators. Realizing I'd said too much, I pulled away. Bella's eyes were wide with a kind of fear I'd never seen before. I'd accidentally let some of my frustration out about Edward taking who I believed was my mate for his own. I screwed my eyes shut and covered my mouth with my small pale hand, willing the beast within to calm down.

"I'm sorry Bella. I got carried away. It's just you're my favorite sister and I don't want to find out that Edward has been causing you some type of pain." When I opened my eyes Bella was smiling softly. She lifted the brush from the floor and placed it into my palm urging me to continue brushing. I smiled and did just that.

"Edward hasn't hit me Alice. This is about the both of us." Curiosity swelled in my chest and silently pressed her to continue.

"I…I don't think I'm in love with Edward anymore, or ever was." Once again my actions slowed, but this time my heart began to leap with joy. I didn't allow it to show, but I wanted it to. As to not cause the young vampire to suspect anything I sped up my brushing pace.

"What makes you think that?" I divided her hair evenly into three strands.

"I've always known it. I did enjoy his company and presence, but it never felt like it should have. I didn't feel that undying love that everyone says they feel when they've found 'the one'. Does that make me a bad person for playing with someone's feelings like that?" Each strand was being brushed individually to spread the shine then wrapped in a small band.

"I don't think it was necessarily right to be with my brother so long knowing you didn't love him." Once each strand was brushed I began twisting them together in a French braid-like pattern.

"I didn't realize it until about five years ago. Things just started changing and everything I thought I knew was being questioned and doubted. I know you noticed which is why you asked if Edward was abusing me in the first place." I smiled inwardly and continued braiding.

"Well yes and I was concerned but I didn't want to press too much so I just let you handle it hoping that you knew you could come to me if you needed any help whatsoever." Bella's laugh echoed in my ears, melting away my eardrums.

"I figured out why too." Her voice was a bit softer now.

"Well?" I encouraged.

"I'm in love with somebody else." Curse fate and all its children. It goes and gets my hopes up only to crush them into even smaller pieces. My smile became more forced then I intended and I can feel tears that'll never fall flood the rims of my eyes.

"How long?" I asked quietly, praying she couldn't hear the pain and disappointment in my voice. For once I was glad her beautiful face wasn't looking at me.

"About twenty two years I think." Twenty two years ago was about the time we'd first met Bella. So Edward had made his advances on her while she had inevitably fallen for some other boy from that dreaded school. She more than likely felt guilty for letting such an opportunity go.

"I'm going to tell them soon. First I have to break up with Edward." I put a baby blue band at the end of Bella's braid. I used my future-seeing ability to try and see who'd she'd tell but I came up blank, and I couldn't understand why. Bella pulled the newly made braid over her right shoulder and turned around to look at me. By now I'd willed the tears and pain back down into the deepest darkest parts of my un-beating heart.

"Bella you can't do that!" She looked slightly confused.

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Bella you are a never aging vampire. I don't think you are exactly their type. Besides we aren't supposed to reveal ourselves to the humans." Her brows creased together almost connecting entirely.

"I'm sorry Bella but you knew this would happen when you signed up to be a vampire. I wish you would've figured out sooner that you didn't truly love Edward so you wouldn't be stuck as one of us." That only furthered her confusion which was ultimately confusing me.

"But Alice, I never said they were human." Another vampire perhaps? I would've seen it wouldn't I have? Unless..she used her power on me, but she'd never done that before. Bella's God given abilities as a vampire were that she was a giant shield. She could extend her shield over herself or any surrounding allies and it would prevent any mental attacks such as Edward's mind reading, Jasper's empath abilities, or my future seeing capabilities. Sometimes, when in dire need of aid, she could even use a physical shield to protect herself from any oncoming attacks. I was the only one she'd never used it on before, or so I thought.

"Well why don't you go after them then? Do you feel obligated to stay here? You know you're allowed to leave whenever you want, right?" Bella's mood seemed to dampen.

"I know I don't have to stay, but I want to. Plus, they'd never accept my feelings." She stood and stared out one of my windows with a look of longing.

"Why not?" I questioned immediately. Her eyes met mine and it felt as though she were searching me for some type of answer. Realizing she wouldn't find it she down casted her eyes.

"They're with someone else who can make them far happier than I ever could. I just want them to know my feelings. I'm tired of lying to them and pretending." The anticipation became too much.

"Who is it!" I blurted accidentally. She smiled playfully.

"Shhh….I can hear game in the area. We should go hunt since we haven't been in a couple of days. Care to join me?" I didn't fail to notice she purposely dodged my question. Still, I listened to the sounds of hooves pounding against the forest floor outside and sighed at the venom pooling into my mouth.

"You sure you want me to go with you?" I asked with uncertainty. She turned back to me with her famous lopsided toothy grin that had captured my heart over and over again.

"Of course I'm sure silly. Why wouldn't I want you to come along? You're my best friend and favorite sister." As she ran downstairs and out the front door my smile fell.

"Yeah, best friend and favorite sister." I whispered knowing she was well out of hearing range. I was finally starting to come to accept the fact that that's all I'd ever be.

BPOV

Alice's birthday was tomorrow and so far everything had been going according to plan. Never, in my twenty years of being a vampire, had we thrown Alice a surprise party for her birthday. I would've if I had better control over my abilities; however, doing something this massive required numerous mental shields for extended periods of time which required lots and lots of energy. To keep myself energized I was constantly feeding nearly two or three times a day. This year I wanted to throw a party for her. This birthday was special for at this birthday party I would finally reveal who I realized I had really been in love with for twenty years. Alice.

It'd been two months since I'd told her I wasn't in love with Edward but in love with another. Ever since then her mood had darkened and she spent more time in her room alone. I'd hoped this party would cheer her up enough so I could finally give her my feelings with confidence though I knew she'd reject them. She had Jasper who could make her far happier than a girl like me could. That's why I planned to leave after I confessed my feelings. Cowardly? Maybe. I was leaving for a year or two to ravel to world liked I'd always wanted and my flight left the night of her birthday. Thankfully it wasn't hard to convince the rest of my family to side with me, even after I told Edward the truth.

"Edward I need to talk to you." I kept my voice relatively quiet for I dreaded the outcome of this conversation. Seconds later there was a knock at the bedroom door and Edward casually walked in, quickly finding a seat at the edge of the bed.

"What is it, love?" His velvet voice only worsened my nerves and made me hate myself more knowing what I was about to do would break him.

"I….I…." Great, just great. My voice disappeared when I needed it the most. Seeing the trouble I was having speaking to him he took my pale hand in his own and smiled reassuringly. I took one last deep breath.

"I'm sorry Edward but I-I'm not in love with you anymore." I could feel some invisible force crushing my lungs. Vampires didn't need oxygen but I'd become so used to pretending I was breathing that it was uncomfortable to go without it. Edward's smile drifted away and the awkward silence between us was eating me alive.

"I'm sorry Edward. I tried to love you with everything I had. I enjoyed your presence and you're my best friend but it always felt like something was missing. Please believe me when I say it's killing me again to do this to you." He didn't answer right away and I was beginning to think I would lose a really good friend as well.

"It's okay Bella. I'm not mad at you. I'm just really upset with myself that I couldn't be what you wanted." I smiled softly and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders.

"I truly am sorry Edward." He also wrapped his arms around me and buried his nose in my hair.

"It's alright. I know what you mean when you say it felt like something was missing because I think I felt it too; I just didn't want to acknowledge it." We pulled back and I led him down the stairs into the living room where the family was waiting, minus Alice. Alice had gone on her own personal hunting trip earlier that morning and wouldn't be home till late.

"I guess you all heard." Nodding was my only response. I sighed and found a seat in a nearby chair.

"Well I guess there's no need to say anything and I hope you still allow me a place in your home." Esme's smile was the only sign I needed to answer that question. Still she rushed to my side and wrapped her delicate arms around me.

"Of course dear, you'll always be my youngest daughter." Inhaling her sweet scent, I returned the hug and smiled gratefully.

"That's enough about such a gloomy topic. I know that Alice's birthday is in three weeks and I was thinking we could throw her a surprise party since she's never had one as a vampire and she can't remember one as a human." There were no immediate answers until Rosalie went into bitch mode.

"Why do you think we never threw her a party before? She's the one with future seeing capabilities remember! Heck she probably knows by now anyway!" My laughter quickly cut her off and she stared on dumbfounded.

"Come on Rose I may be the youngest but cut me some slack will ya? Alice has no earthly idea yet. As long as none of you do anything too dramatic over the next three weeks I think I can hold the shields just long enough." Suddenly Rosalie's bitchy mood turned into a playful smirk.

"I want to throw the biggest surprise party she's ever seen right here. There will be tons of food and decorations and all our friends from school."

"You want to actually bring everyone at school to her party?" was Jasper's quick response. He didn't understand how close I'd come in recent years to ripping his head off of his shoulders for being able to hold and protect what I could not, Alice's heart.

"Yes I do."

So here we were twenty four hours from said party and again my nerves were moving at the speed of light. I'd already told the family (apart from Alice) that I was leaving the night of her party. They tried to talk me out of it saying it would break her heart if I left during her birthday and I had countered that I'd already bought the ticket and really needed to leave for a while. Supporting and respecting my decisions they took on the challenge full throttle. We'd managed to order all the necessary decorations and Esme had spent the entire day making food for the party. Rosalie had taken Alice down to Los Angeles for a two day shopping spree which Alice had ultimately jumped for joy and rushed to pack a few pairs of clothes. I had to make sure she remembered to pack concealing apparel considering how sunny it was in L.A. Edward and Jasper were setting up all the necessary party materials from tables and chairs and any other modifications I had requested. Emmett naturally was the DJ for the night and was busy putting together an entire playlist making sure to mix in some of Alice's favorite songs as well. The entire week before, as we invited more and more people, I had to put up more and more shields and pleaded that not a word be spoken of it unless they were as far away from Alice Cullen as possible. Carlisle had unfortunately been charged with the task of going out of town and purchasing all of our gifts. Esme had handed him a list and her credit card and shooed him off.

Feeling confident that everything was being taken care of I had left the house early to continue practicing for my surprise performance. Alice knew how much I hated performing in front of others but it was all worth it for her. Emmett, being the DJ, was the only person who knew I was to stand up in front of the whole school and sing for the birthday girl. To add to my surprise I would also be playing my guitar. To pass my time as a newborn vampire I had consumed myself in learning to play guitar and various other activities such as art. I was planning on confessing all of my feelings in this one song and then run away like the coward I was. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if she rejected me right then and there so I was running away to reassess myself for the better. When Emmett found out what song I was performing, he almost convinced me that she'd love it and made me promise to make her happy. My only response was it'll make her happy if I left.

Third POV

Everything was in place and ready to go. Esme and Bella had put out all the food and Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle brought all the presents out from the garage. Emmett was making the final touches on the DJ system he kept stored in his closest. Decorations littered the home inside and out. Streamers of numerous colors and designs were hung all over the trees and house and beautiful orange and pink paper lanterns were suspended by clear string to give the illusion they were floating in mid-air. Guests had begun arriving two hours early and quickly filled up the house. Bella made sure to introduce each one individually to the other Cullens knowing their relationships were a bit foreign.

"Samantha, Rachael, I'm so glad you came!" Bella squealed as the two brunettes rushed over to her in a group hug. They'd been the first to greet Bella upon her arrival at the new school and were immediately best friends.

"Well duh, why wouldn't we come! Alice is so cool and we'd never miss her birthday!" Bella laughed and instructed them on where to put their gift bags. A sudden vibration emanating from her back pocket caused the young vampire to jump slightly. She pulled the phone from her pocket to see a text message from Rosalie.

"_Five minutes away guys! Hide! Oh and warn everyone_, _ALICE HAS HAD SUGAR!"_ I laughed at my sister's antics. Sugar and Alice were never a good combination for anything besides a party. Racing over to Emmett, I tore the microphone from his hands.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" The crowd silenced.

"I just received word that Alice will be here in five minutes. We are going to cut off all the lights and I don't want to hear any noise. I don't even want to hear a pin drop." That was a bit ironic considering I could hear every last breath and heartbeat from every individual.

"Oh yeah, I also received word that Alice has had sugar so for all of you who don't know her that well I leave you with this. Beware." The tone of my voice dropped several decibels to add to the ominous warning. Somewhere in the crowd I could've sworn I heard Esme groan. She knew what these kids were getting into.

"Okay Alice, are you ready!" The small pixie bounced up and down excitedly in her seat. The sugar rush was clearly evident. Thankfully, Rosalie knew sugar for Alice was like beer for men. You could get her to agree to do almost anything you wanted with the most ridiculous or minor explanation.

"I'm ready Rose! I can't wait to see what you all got me for my birthday! It'll be so much fun to hang out with the entire family for once! I'm so going to beat Emmett at Conga this time with or without Bella's stupid shield!" Rosalie chuckled slightly and stopped the car. They were approximately five minutes out and there was something she had to do before they could continue home.

"What's going on, Rosie! I thought we were supposed to be going home! I wanna go home now!" The blonde beauty reached into her center console and pulled out a bottle of vinegar and two blindfolds.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Alice about your surprise gift, okay?" The pixie girl nodded her head vigorously and joy sparkled in her eyes.

"The gift is so big that the others just couldn't wrap it so they asked me to have you blindfolded so we could make it more of a surprise." Rosalie handed the first black blindfold to Alice who shrugged and tied it around her head.

"Okay can we go now!"

"Not yet, there is one more thing. You have to wear another blindfold covered in vinegar over your nose!" Alice pulled a piece of blindfold over her eye to give her sister a confused look.

"Rosie, that stuff smells really bad and strong! I don't wanna!" The fold covered Alice's eye again and she crossed her arms tightly over her chest much like a three year old.

"But Alice, if you don't then you'll be able to smell how sweet the gift is and then it won't be a surprise. Don't you want to have a surprise for the first time in your life….or death or whatever the hell you wanna call it?" Alice jumped up at that.

"Did they finally get me a pony!" At that Rosalie burst into hysterics. Yes when Alice first arrived at the Cullen estate she had the mind of a child and was continuously bribing Carlisle and Esme into getting her a pony. She'd adapted to the connotations 'mom and dad' to aid in her bribes.

"No Alice not this time but it's something you'll love. I just know it." The pixie returned to pout formation.

"Come Alice please? It's only for a couple of minutes and Bella put so much time into making sure the gift was perfect. She got it custom made and everything because she knew you only deserved the best." Alice sighed at Bella's name.

"She did?"

"Yep this whole gift was Bella's idea. She wanted you to be surprised for once and has worked so hard to make sure everyone made the gift right." Rosalie's words made the gears in Alice's head start to turn. What could they have possible made for her?

"Fine! As long as it's only for a few minutes." Rosalie cheered silently and opened her car door. As soon as she opened the bottle the fumes made her nose itch and burn like fire. She could distinctly hear Alice whimpering at the smell. Not knowing how else to go about it, she dumped the whole bottle onto the blindfold. The clear liquid mixed with the dirt below creating little streams that flowed beneath her red convertible. Believing it was soaked enough, Rosalie wrung out the excess and folded it so it would properly cover Alice's nose and hang over her mouth.

"Here hurry up and put it on so we can go." Alice snatched the fabric away with a disgusted look. She forced herself to stop 'breathing' and tied it around her nose and mouth. When it was tight Rosalie took off faster than ever. They arrived three minutes later to nothing. No lights were on and all the guest's cars were towards the back. Rosalie parked the car just outside of the garage doors and quickly made her way over to help Alice out.

"Just a couple minutes more okay?" The short vampire girl nodded and allowed her big sister to guide her through the doors and into the house. They came to a sudden halt in what only Rosalie knew was the living room. She could see Emmett by the DJ station trying his hardest to keep the stench of vinegar away from his nose. Hurriedly she spotted Edward by the light switches, Jasper near the open back door, and Carlisle and Esme made their way to stand before them. The party's guests all crowded around them in the living room, kitchen, on the patio, up the stairs, and flooding the balcony that looked down on them from the second floor.

"Okay Alice, are you ready?" Again the pixie's head bobbed up and done as she refused to speak for the smell and taste of vinegar would cloud her throat.

"Alright then one…" Emmett quietly rested one hand on the turn table and the other on the power button.

"Two…." Edward ready himself to flip all five switches at once, not wanting to miss a single beat.

"Two and a half…" Alice was bouncing in place. Somewhere upstairs Rosalie could hear Bella snickering like crazy. She glanced behind her and, with her advanced sight, saw the mass of hundreds of balloons that had been piled up the perfect distance away for someone who wanted to jump off the second floor balcony. Realization struck her.

"THREE!" Within the time it took Rosalie to snatch the blindfolds from her sister's head, Emmett had started his system and live music was pumping out of the speakers filling the whole house and Edward had thrown the lights up to the highest setting.

"SURPRISEEEEE!" Every guest and family member screamed at the top of their lungs causing Alice to fall back onto her rear. She stared up at all the different faces from school and the beautiful decorations cocooning her home. It all brought tears to her eyes.

"What's up Forks High! I want everybody in attendance tonight to give it up for my lil' sis' on her special day!" Emmett's voice boomed over the mic. The crowd roared with cheering and applause. Carlisle and Esme approached Alice and pulled her up off the ground.

"Mom, Dad….." She whispered and hid her embarrassment away in her mother's arms. Never before had she ever been so surprised and slightly embarrassed. Esme giggled and hugged Alice tightly.

"Don't thank us dear, it was all Bella's idea. She didn't let anybody breathe if it was out of place." Alice scanned the room for her younger sister. As if on cue a blur came barreling from the top floor.

"Hey, hey I thought this was a party! Emmett cut up those sound systems and let's dance!" The mass known as Bella leapt from the second floor balcony straight into the heap of balloons. They all flew into air and the ones that popped released massive amounts of sparkling rainbow confetti into the atmosphere. Everyone moved from the sides of the room and began dancing wildly.

"You guys this is beyond me. I don't have any words." Edward and Jasper both took turns getting their hugs in.

"You don't have to have words Alice. It's your birthday and you deserve it. You're this family's strongest link. You stay happy and optimistic and excited when everyone else gets broody and bored. This is our thank you for being a part of this family." Alice smiled softly at Jasper's kind words. She embraced him tightly with a feather light kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you, all of you." As Alice turned back to the crowd she could see Bella squeezing her way out of numerous couples and groups to get to Alice. When Bella had finally broke free she jogged to her family and smiled that same toothy grin.

"So you like?" At that moment the tiny vampire was too mesmerized in Bella's figure to pay attention to her words. Bella was never one for anything too dressy unless it was comfortable as well. Alice would never admit it but she secretly liked the way Bella dressed for it matched her personality, a bit on the boyish side with a hint of female flare.

A pair of loose fitting dark washed jeans hugged her hips and fell over black low-top converses with red trimming. Alice's eyes continued moving upward. The sleeves were rolled up on the black button down and the black vest that seemed to hug her curves nicely was threaded with red trimmed designs. The red tie seemed to bring it all together. Alice would admit it was a bit much on the black, but one of the agreements they'd had was Bella would go shopping with her whenever she wanted as long as Bella could dress herself. Tomboy was the style she had chosen and Alice couldn't deny it made her look sexy.

"Uh hello, Earth to Alice Cullen?" Alice shook her mind free of the fog and cobwebs which had invaded it. She heard Edward snicker behind her.

"Uh sorry. Thank you Bella. I can't tell you how much this means to me." She didn't have to move an inch for Bella to wrap her up in a tight, sisterly hug.

"It was nothing Alice. I wanted this to be special even if you are a bit drugged up on sugar." Alice couldn't stop the giggles filling her. The rest of the party went by rather smoothly. Alice opened her presents and cut her cake which she didn't eat of course. Emmett had aided in many of the games and Edward monitored the pool. Carlisle and Esme had retired to the peaceful silence of the study. By 9:30 only a handful of the guests had gone home.

"Hey Samantha, have you seen any of my brothers or sisters?" Alice asked casually approaching the slightly taller girl. Samantha turned and offered a smile.

"Yeah, I think I saw three of them head into the kitchen. I never did tell you, but I absolutely adore your outfit." Looking over her blood red dress, Alice's smile widened.

"Thank you and I love yours as well." With that she skipped off to the kitchen.

"You guys will you calm down. I understand but you just don't get the kind of predicament I'm in here." Alice glided to a halt just outside the kitchen doorway at the sound of Bella's whispered voice. Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all standing around Bella based on the scents she received.

"I just wish you'd think about what this will do to Alice. You are her favorite sister as much as I hate to admit it. She's going to freak when she finds out." Rosalie sounded almost moved to tears.

"I'm sorry you guys but this is for the best. Alice can deal. She's a strong independent woman and I trust her. She'll get over it." What on Earth were they talking about?

"Didn't we say the same thing about you when we left? Look where that nearly got you and Edward." Bella sighed and glanced back out at the party.

"Guys leave her be. Bella has made her decision to leave and if she thinks it's the best thing for Alice then so be it. She'll learn the same way we did that she is wrong." The said vampire ran her shaky pale fingers through her wavy chestnut mess.

"Look I'm so…"

"You're leaving?" All five siblings turned to look out the kitchen doorway. Little Alice stood there, her hands balled tightly together against her chest and her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Bella groaned softly and forced her eyes to move away from her love.

"Alice I….."

"You were going to leave and not tell me about it! You were just going to walk away after how much of a sister and friend I've tried to be to you!" None of the others tried to jump in and defend Bella. None of them could because none of them knew Bella's reason, apart from Emmett.

"Alice just give her a chance to explain herself. She has a very good reason." Anger filled those beautiful orbs that were aimed between Bella and Emmett.

"All of you knew and you weren't going to tell me! What about Mom and Dad! Did they know too?"

"Yes we did." On cue the parents walked up behind Alice and placed reassuring hands on her shoulders. She quickly brushed them off and stepped away.

"Nobody in this room except Emmett and Bella herself know why Bella is leaving. We've tried to convince her to stay multiple times but she believes this is what's best for you." Crackling wood sounded throughout the house, but not many guests really paid attention. Alice had brought her tiny fist down on the closest wall, splitting the beam in two. None of them had ever seen the pixie so angry.

"How could you Bella?" Just as Alice brought her eyes to Bella they could all see the venom that started leaking down her cheeks. She was crying.

"Bella do you really have to leave? You've upset her so much she's actually crying venom." Bella glanced over to Jasper who was trying desperately to send waves of calm to Alice. The pixie's grief was so great it spilled off Jasper and into everyone else. Bella looked back at Alice with the most apologetic expression she could muster.

"So this is what you felt like when we left? No wonder you tried to kill yourself." Alice turned and headed for the exit.

"Alice wait you don't understand…"

"I understand Bella. Believe me I do." Bella had reached out to try and stop Alice from leaving.

"I just thought you being my favorite sister meant something to you. I loved you." The vampire's heart began to ache at the past tense statement from her love. _Loved_? Did that mean she didn't love her anymore in any sense of the term? She glanced at her watch, 9:56. Her plane took off in four hours and it was a three and a half hour drive to Seattle as human speed.

"Emmett, it's time." The big burly man looked down at his little sis with pitied eyes. This meant she'd be leaving really soon. Bella moved between each of the vampires and gave them all a goodbye hug for they understood as well she'd be leaving soon.

"Rose, will you get Alice to sit in the center room? Tell her if she does I'll be there to tell her the truth." The blonde model nodded and strutted out of the room after her little sister.

"I'll be back before you know it you guys. Don't miss me too much, okay Mom?" Esme pulled her to her and dry sobbed into my shoulder. Carlisle managed to pull Esme away and Bella looked back at them with a sad smile.

"It'll all be okay." With that she followed Emmett into the living room. He hesitantly pulled the mic. off the stand and handed it to her.

"Em….." She didn't get any further before he had thrown his arms around her waist and swung her in the air. Letting her back down onto her feet gently, he brought his lips just outside of her ear.

"Be safe, okay lil' sis'? Make sure you come back soon." Bella smiled and nodded appreciatively. She moved to stand on top of one of the tables.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention again please?" Emmett killed the music and Bella waited for the room to silence. Taking a final deep breath, she looked to Emmett for support. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder encouragingly.

"A lot of you don't know this, but I'm leaving Forks really soon. In fact I have a flight out of Seattle in four hours which means I have to unfortunately leave in a bit." Numerous joyful party expressions turned into sorrowful confused expression.

"I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for being here tonight at my sister's birthday party. She may not be my sister biologically but I love her all the same." Her eyes scanned the crowd hoping to at least find Rosalie comforting Alice. She just wanted to see her beloved pixie. Finally her eyes landed on her sisters who stood just to the very back of the crowd as though Alice had been heading to the stairs.

"But you see that's the thing. I don't love Alice like a sister." The crowd's gasps didn't faze Bella. She was concentrated on Alice whose head had snapped up to stare at her with more sorrow and disbelief. More venom poured from her eyes.

"I've never loved Alice like a sister and I realized that much too late." Rosalie's glare told her to speed it up because her mysterious comments were causing Alice great heartbreak.

"Before anyone misunderstands and thinks I hate Alice, I'm here to tell you that's not true. I love Alice with every last fiber of my body and soul, but I love her more than any sister or friend could ever love her." She could feel her own eyes welling up with the burning venom as her love for the pixie consumed her. Alice seemed to have paled a few more shades if that was even possible and her honeycomb eyes darkened to Bella's butterscotch.

"Some of you may think it's incest, but I don't care. I have loved Alice since long before I became a member of this family. When they adopted me I was with Edward, but I realize I chose the wrong Cullen." Rosalie felt Alice's nails dig an inch deeper into her skin and she tried not to snarl in response. Alice couldn't take in what was happening. Bella loved her? Her of all people? And still she was leaving?

"Now if you'd be so kind as to follow me to the center of the room here. Alice would you mind joining me?" Bella reached beside her and grabbed her sleek black guitar with red and white roses Alice had hand painted for her. Emmett grabbed two steel chairs and followed his sister to the center of the room. Alice and Rosalie already stood there, the pixie hiding behind Rose and holding on for dear life. Bella understood she was causing Alice to hate her but she just had to know. Emmett sat the two chairs facing each other and Bella took a seat in the closest one. Alice hesitantly did the same.

"My last surprise is I once promised her I'd get in front of a crowd of people and perform and tonight I'm doing just that." Everyone closed in around the two and the lights dimmed considerably. In a distant part of the room Emmett was switching discs in his stereo. During this time Bella tried to talk to Alice in a voice so fast only vampires could hear.

"Alice I'm really sorry. I never answered your question but you're the person I'm in love with. I've loved since the day I laid eyes on you and I think it's time I told you. I know I can't have you because you have Jasper and he's way better than I could be. I'm leaving to give you some space and try and let you go so that when I come back it won't be completely awkward between us and maybe we can go back to how things were. I understand if you hate me or are disgusted but you just had to know the truth. Tell the family I'm sorry too. I've been such a burden on everyone during my stay here. I'm so sorry." Before Alice could respond music began playing and Bella strummed her guitar.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to__  
><em>_I just can't turn away__  
><em>_I shouldn't see you but I can't move__  
><em>_I can't look away_

As Bella's fingers danced across the strings Alice's somber expression seemed to lighten a bit.__

_I shouldn't love you but I want to__  
><em>_I just can't turn away__  
><em>_I shouldn't see you but I can't move__  
><em>_I can't look away___

_And I don't know__  
><em>_How to be fine when I'm not__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know__  
><em>_How to make a feeling stop_

Bella took one chance glance at Alice to see how the song had been affecting her so far, but the pixie just sat frozen in the chair staring dead at her with an unreadable expression.__

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's takin' control__  
><em>_Of me and I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now___

_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go__  
><em>_Of you but I don't want to__  
><em>_I just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know___

_It's gettin' hard to be around you__  
><em>_There's so much I can't say__  
><em>_Do you want me to hide the feelings__  
><em>_And look the other away_

For a split second Bella thought she'd seen an emotion of some sort flash in Alice's eyes. She wished Alice would scream no at her and tell her to never look the other way and she could say she loved her a billion times because she felt the same.__

_And I don't know__  
><em>_How to be fine when I'm not__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know__  
><em>_How to make a feeling stop___

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's takin' control__  
><em>_Of me and I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now__  
><em>

_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go__  
><em>_Of you but I don't want to__  
><em>_I just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know___

_This emptiness is killin' me__  
><em>_And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long__  
><em>_Lookin' back I realize it was always there__  
><em>_Just never spoken___

_I'm waitin' here__  
><em>_Been waitin' here___

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's takin' control__  
><em>_Of me and I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go__  
><em>_Of you but I don't want to__  
><em>_Just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know, just so you know___

_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go__  
><em>_Of you but I don't want to__  
><em>_Just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know, just so you know_

As the music died the crowd cheered with joy. Bella removed the guitar from her lap and passed it off to Emmett who had more than likely come to see her off. Alice remained seated, eyes never moving and body never flinching. Bella sighed and approached the petite girl.

"I'm so sorry Alice. You just had to know before I left." Bella knelt and placed her cool lips against Alice's forehead still not gaining any type of reaction or response.

"I love you." Then she walked away. Bella hugged all of her friends and the rest of her family. They watched as she laid her guitar in the back seat, hopped in the front, and sped away. Everyone finally said their goodnights and the party cleared out. Esme approached her still unmoving daughter.

"Alice, honey, are you okay?" A bit of color seemed to return to her and she inhaled sharply. Her eyes searched the sea of faces standing around her that were her family. Everyone that is, except Bella.

"Bella thinks Jasper and I are together and that I hate her. She left because she didn't want to be a burden on Jasper and mine's relationship." Emmett looked quickly between the blonde male and pixie vampire.

"Weren't you and Jasper over like decades ago? I thought you would've made it clear to Bella that you only looked like you went together for public image." Alice shook her head hurriedly.

"I just automatically assumed when she joined the family." Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Alice you know what assuming does, it….."

"It makes an ass out of you and me. I know, I know." Esme's faced showed distaste for the foul language, but her youngest daughters were emotional wrecks at the moment.

"So now that you've made said ass out of yourself what're you going to do about it?" Alice shrugged and threw her head down into the palms of her hands.

"She thinks she's a burden on all of us. She's leaving because she thinks she has caused enough trouble for our family." Esme's low snarl broke Alice away from her thoughts. The mother of six was shaking her head in that maternal way.

"What am I going to do with that child! All of you are going to kill my already dead heart again. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this." Emmett laughed. He knew where this was going.

"Hell yeah! This means we're going to get our little sister back!" Alice's face brightened with a smile and she rushed upstairs. A dress and heels were not the proper attire to go hunt down the love of your life. In ten seconds flat Alice had undressed, redressed, and packed a 'just in case' outfit for later. She met the other back downstairs.

"Wow I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you pick out just one outfit and yet this time you managed two. You must really love her." Alice flashed a small smirk towards Rosalie.

"You have no idea." Esme rolled her soft golden eyes and snatched the keys from the kitchen counter.

"The things you kids do for love. We're taking the Odyssey." All six kids raced into the garage and piled into the back seats of their Honda Odyssey. Rosalie made sure to sit with Emmett in the middle row and then Edward. Alice and Jasper made their way to the back seat leaving one last space where Bella usually sat whenever the car was used. Esme and Carlisle slid into the front seats and the doctor cranked up the engine.

"Now what do you mean 'you kids'!" Emmett finally blurted as they made their way out of the driveway. The mother looked back with a knowing look.

"Don't get me started Emmet. You know what I mean. How Rosalie saved you from a bear attack and wanted you changed. You ripped and burned the pieces of that vampire who tried to kidnap Rosalie. Edward went to the Volturi to die and be with Bella. Jasper nearly lost his life protecting Alice during the vampire wars. We learned Alice can actually get dressed in under a day." Alice stuck her tongue out at that.

"Beauty takes time." Esme chuckled.

"And we've sheltered and raised Bella as one of our own. She doesn't know all the dangers out there now that she is a vampire, even if it has been twenty years. Yet, she's willing to leave the only thing she knows for Alice's sake. So yes I say 'you kids'." The pixie in the back row frowned and turned to watch the wilderness outside fly by. Emmett was trying to contradict Esme with something about an enemy coven attack and nearly killing Carlisle and some monstrous frenzy she had gone on.

BPOV

Leaving was my only option. When I stared into those gorgeous butterscotch eyes my heart smashed to pieces. There was not a single emotion on that beautiful, unforgettable face and I knew my feelings had been rejected. I'd hugged my friends and family goodbye and left. I now currently stood in the middle of Seattle's airport terminal waiting for the flight to New York to be called. From there I planned to catch a flight overseas, maybe Switzerland. I heard that they had lots of cloudy weather around this time of the year.

"Flight 819 to New York City now boarding. All passengers please report to terminal B. Flight 819…." That was my flight and my heart was beating like mad. I threw my duffle bag up and over my shoulder and grabbed the handle on my suitcase. This was it. The line leading into the hallway was fairly long and I'd managed a spot towards the back of it.

As I waited my thoughts went to my family. I never realized how much it'd hurt to leave them behind. They were the only family I knew at this point and the only family I wanted to know. Each one of them played a role in my life. Esme and Carlisle were those two loving parents that I didn't quite get as a human. Rosalie was the big bad overprotective sister who would rip apart anyone who placed a dangerous foot in my vicinity. Emmett was the big ball of fun that was just as overprotective, but he cheered you up no matter what your mood. Jasper was the one big brother who couldn't help but spoil his little siblings. Edward was the broody big brother who you could talk to about anything and you were sure he was listening. Then there was little Alice. Alice was everything the others were and weren't. She was the overprotective perky ball of fun who loved everyone around her.

"Miss? Excuse me miss?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a concerned hand gripping my arm carefully, obviously unsure of what to do. I looked up at her and smiled apologetically. I couldn't leave. Even if Alice didn't want me around it was unfair to the others. I needed my family. But could I really stay?

APOV

We all filed out of the Odyssey and rushed inside. For it being two o'clock in the morning the airport sure was a busy place. I skimmed the crowd looking for that familiar head of chestnut locks. Edward was obviously looking for a gap in the thoughts by the way his face was scrunched up. Had I not been in a hurry I would've laugh at the stink face.

"Carlisle what flight did she say she was taking!" My father lifted his blackberry and zoomed through all of the apps and links on his phone.

"I have a bank record saying Bella used her credit card to purchase a ticket to New York City." Before I could thank him that annoying monotone voice echoed over the intercom.

"Flight 819 to New York City now boarded. Flight 819 to New York now boarded." I glanced at the computer screens overhead. The red bar blinking over flight 819 showed terminal B. My entire body turned towards terminal B only to see that the woman was locking the door and the plane outside was leaving its docking. She was gone.

"Dad, she's gone…" I fell unceremoniously to my knees. Dad followed me to the floor and embraced me tightly hoping to relieve some of my pain. The venom dripping from my eyes had already become second nature to me.

TPOV

"Mom? Dad? Alice?" That voice…..

"You're still here!" Rosalie called astonished.

"We thought for sure you were gone by now!" Jasper sounded overjoyed.

"I knew you'd come back lil' sis'!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"I never left Emmett. I couldn't leave everyone behind." Alice finally looked up.

"Bella….."

"Alice….." The pixie stood and ran into Bella's arm. Her denim clad thighs coiled around the girl's hips and arms threaded around Bella's neck. The smallest vampire made sure to not let go.

"You idiot! You big mean idiot!" Alice shouted into Bella's hair. The completely shocked and confused Bella looked back and forth between her siblings and parents. They all just gave each other a knowing look. Emmett's hand patted whatever part of Bella's shoulder he could find.

"I told you she'd love it." Bella seemed to smile a bit and wrapped her arms carefully around Alice's back.

"Bella! As your mother I cannot condone this behavior or these thoughts from you. I have no problem with you having a vacation; however, I will not allow you to run away believing you are a burden of any kind to any of us!" The young vampire chuckled and, after a bit of tugging and pulling from both Jasper and Emmett, managed to pry the still fighting pixie away from her. Bella embraced her parents, kissing both on the cheek. Her attention quickly went back to Alice who wasted no time in reattaching herself to Bella.

"If you ever try to leave us again I swear I'll hunt you down and rip that pretty little head off those shoulders, let it reattach, rip it off again, and repeat until I feel like you've learned your lesson." Even standing of her tippy toes just barely reaching Bella's eye level and slamming her fists angrily against the poor girls chest, Bella couldn't help but love her more. Then the unexpected happened. Alice yanked Bella's tie from her vest and used it to pull Bella's lips down onto her own.

To say Bella had died and gone to heaven was the biggest understatement of the millennium. The sheer softness of the pixie's lips was enough to drop her to her knees feeling like a puddle of jelly. Every kiss she'd ever shared with Edward dimmed in comparison to Alice. Finally catching her rhythm, Bella began to move in sync with Alice. Their lips molded together perfectly. Alice pulled Bella's tie tighter with the urgency of wanting her even closer which earned her a soft groan from Bella. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, the pixie thrust her tongue past her love's lips and teeth to explore what had been denied to her for so long. Bella used her free hand to weave her fingers into Alice's hair and forced her to stay in place. They could've kissed for the rest of their eternity had a slight cough not pushed through their thoughts. They forgot they were standing in the middle of an airport surrounded by strangers and the rest of the family. Alice smiled meekly and ducked her head.

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment." Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully as always and Emmett pumped his fists in the air.

"Alright! We got little sis' back and I get to see some hot girl action!" Those comments were quickly shot down by a firm knock in the back of the head from both Rosalie and Edward.

"Well Emmett, help your sister put her things in her car so we can head home." Esme's kind voice smiled softly at Bella.

"You have no idea how happy we are that you decided to stay. The family wouldn't be the same without you. Apart from Alice of course you, how do you kids say it? You've put the fun in our family with your presence." Bella laughed lightly and hugged her mother tightly before waving her off.

"Okay so are you ready to go?" She asked turning back to Alice. The pixie stared up at her with soft eyes before taking hold of her hand and leading her away from the dreaded airport. Not that the chilly evening air bothered her, but to keep up the image of a human Alice wrapped both arms around one of Bella's and walked as close as possible without tripping them both.

"Oh yeah and Bella?" Said girl glanced down at the pixie.

"Just so you know, I love you too."


End file.
